The automobile car wash industry is competitive due to the large number of car washes throughout the United States. In order to achieve an advantage, many car washes employ services that are not directly related to process of washing automobiles.
One example is the utilization of colored detergents to wash automobiles. Although such colored detergents provide some functional advantages, a significant advantage of these colored detergents is the aesthetic appeal these colored detergents provide to the customers. For example, many car washes use multiple colored detergents to provide a type of visual show to the customer as these colors are mixed during the washing of the automobile. In the typical prior art multicolored car wash, the color detergents are premixed with colorants by the detergent suppliers. The premixed colored detergents are plumbed into a car wash system, diluted with water, and then sprayed onto a vehicle as a foam. The user of the colored detergents has little control over the proportion of water that is combined with the detergent if a desired color intensity is to be obtained. This situation is further complicated by the differing lengths of the distance through which a vehicle passes during cleaning in different car washes as the amount of foaming need to be adjusted according the length.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved and more economical methods for using color detergent in automobile car washes.